A Guardian angel
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Blaze the Cat was not only in a abusive relationship, but her boyfriend is cheating on her, fed up she runs away, on the bus she meets another hedgehog. He seems nice, a bit too nice, not only that but he seems to be looking out for her like a guardian angel. Who is this hedgehog? Not only that, but he seems to be hiding something. Will Blaze discover his secret?
1. Beaten

" YOU ASSHOLE!" My hand came in contact with my boyfriend face, I've had it! Not only was he pissing away my money, putting me down, he had the nerve to be seeing another girl behind my back.

Not just any girl, A red fox by the name Fiona! Fiona the Fox my Ex-best friend, I don't know why but when we were in highschool she was by my side when every one else would ether pick on me or shun me.

Turns out she was the one who convinced the entire school body to avoid contact with me with lies.

 _" Well I don't think that"_

Those words, I can't believe I fell for him, I was staring at a green hedgehog, his sunglasses that rested on his forehead were flung to the floor. He wouldn't look at me, I watched as he slowly reached for them and put them back on.

" Dont'..." his hands bawled up in a fist... Uh-oh! " Ever!" He pulled his hand back " back sass me!" the fist made contact with my stomach.

I gasp and I was on my knees, Gasping for air I felt a sharp yank against my fur, He was crouching as he had me look directly into his cold blue eyes.

" What I do is none of your damn business" he started to speak " now I don't know what came over you but I'm going out, by the time I come back you better have behave!" with that he he shoved me on the floor.

All of my anger, my confidence was now gone, sitting up I looked at my boyfriend I was on the verge of crying but I refused to cry " S..Scourge wait" i plead but I watched him exit the tiny apartment we shared.

I stayed on the floor, My fur was coming out of my ponytail, I reflected on what happen and how I let it get this bad between us.

Scourge , Why was I one of those stupid naive girls who always fall for the bad boys...

This is me, Blaze the cat.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be a bit longer**


	2. Escape

**Not to much on the mature Content but don't worry, It not rated M for no reason.**

* * *

After Crying I took to the bedroom, throwing it open I searched the closet, , backpack, duffle bag, anything that I can use to carry, I found a backpack.

Taking the bag I opened up the draws and grab any many of my cloths that I had left, next to my clothes were Scourge...

possessions, he get pissed off when his possession are touched so to screw with him I shuffled around his things.. only to discover a wallet, in the wallet was money...

Money he demanded I give him plus... Extra, where did he get that? Not wanting to figure out I decided to take it so I Taking the Wallet I and placed it in my bag. slamming the draws I exited the bedroom.

I took one last look at the apartment, it was very crapy, its what they said , buy cheap you get cheap, and it was inded cheap.

I open the door ready to get out of this hell hole grabbing the knob I felt the metal heat up. This gave me an idea.

closing the door melted the keyhole. I smirked This oughta teach him the ungrateful ass and I begun my escape.

...

I got to the bus station, using the money I manage to get a ticket, I didn'tr care for the location I just wanted to leave.

...

For only being 9pm the bus I got on didn't have many people, looking around I wanted a seat that was in the back and away from any prying eyes. Taking my seat I sighed then the next thing I notice some one was standing next to me.

" Excuse me" a male voice spoke getitng my attention, by the looks of it he was a male hedgehog, his fur was pretty grey...Almost silver like and he had a odd strands of fur or quills sticking out making him look like leaf.

I leaf I know way to well thanks to Scourge! The hedgehog had nice bright yellow eyes...

wait did I say nice?.. I mean just yellow eyes, like a sunflower of course.

The hedgehog rubbed his head " sorry to bother you miss but you don't mind if i sit next to you?"

instinctively I clutched my back pack my mouth curled up I was ready to hiss at him, but next thing I knew the hedgeohg took the seat next to me.

Looking back the empty seats were starting to fill up. I guess there were going to be more people . But I was not comfortable with a stranger sitting next to me.

" Sorry about taking the seat with out permission" he spoke, something about his voice, he sounded very naive but I'm not going to put my guard down! No way, I bet he thinks I'm going to be an easy target and take my money, He notice me holding my backpack real close to me.

" Hey relax" he told me " I have no intention to steal". Still I was not convinced. Next thing the bus was moving, great! now I can't get an empty seat, looks like I'm stuck with this guy along for the ride.

...

 **( Moubius pub )**

 **( Scourge)**

" Mmmm babe" Fiona whispered into my ear " how much were you able to get from her this time?"

Smirking I held up an envelope, Fiona reached over and takes it, looking inside I saw her eyes widen.

" Damn I knew she was ritch but not like this!" Fioan pulled out the money " Her parents must be idoits to think there girl is getting money each month".

I smirked, it been quiet easy, each month Blaze's parents would sent her a butload of cash, I would check the mail before her and take the money.

With the way this is going I would be set for life!, Fiona started to count the bills in her hand.

I have to admit , this fox knows how to make life good.

 _..._

 _In highschool I saw her hang around Blaze, she would tell the cat that no one liked her saying that her fire powers were freaky. Poor Naive cat believed her._

 _Next thing I knew Fiona approached me asking I 'pretend' to be Blaze's boyfriend and explained that her family is rich._

 _I just have to pretend to be the bad boy with a heart a of gold for her, as Fiona puts it._

So here we are but I notice Fiona was puting the money into two seprate piles and she handed me one of them back, I stoped her by taking the other pile

" I don't think so" I told her my dead serious glare turned into a grin as I pointed to was my lips.

" you have to earn it" I teased. of course Fiona smirked and knew exactly what I was up to.

...

 **( ladies bathroom)**

Fiona shoved me inside of the handicap bathroom stall and locked it behind us. I watched as she came over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

" By the end you'll be giving me all of the money" she teased. I smirked as she started her routine of kissing me all over my muzzle, her kiss started to go to my neck, she started to tug on my leather jacket exposing my shoulders as she started to kiss my chest.

I stood and let her do all of the work, she must be hungy for me!

...

 **(on the bus)**

 **(Blaze)**

Looking out the window it must be 10pm by now, I couldn't tell for I didn't have a watch on, I look over to my seated parter he had a phone and looked like he was watching something or just reading...

Then I felt the need to use the bathroom, and I had the window seat, great, I'm trapped and didn't want to feel like a kid having to ask permission to use the bathroom.

Ether I sit here and holded until I reach the station or I... Thats when his eyes made contact with mine.

" You ok?" he askded, I nodded but he wouldn't stop looking at me, that when I saw him get up from his seat.

" Go on" he told me " It's going to be another hour til we reach our desination".

Another hour! not taking my chances I got up and headed towards the back of the bus to the little bathroom stall, luckily it wasn't occupied and I darted in.

...

Feeling relaxed I headed back to find my seat was now taken by that hedgehog, and my bag was on his empty seat. Did he look through my stuff? taking my bag I sat down and opened my bag and looked for the wallet, I sighed with a relief it wasn't taken, I checked to see the money was still inside.

" Sorry" I heard the hedgehog speak to me " I switched seats to make it easy for you" he looked out the window " by the way it's 10:39pm"

It was that late! by this time Scourge must be coming home...Or not since he must be out with that bitch Fiona!

And now I got nothing to do for an hour. The widow seat was taken so I can't look out the window without him noticing. That when I saw him turn and hand me an ear plug, the plug was attached to his phone.

" Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

* * *

 **Second Chapter...**

 **3rd Chapter : We arrive at Blaze's designation**


	3. The Stop

**Sorry , last night was acting up and thought I was just some spammer...Weird**

 **This Chapter has language so be warn for some F bombs**

* * *

 **( Scourge)**

I have to admit, Fiona knows how to make me feel so good, that fox has great skills, I return to my crap hole of an apartment,

Yes I hate living here but it only til I milk enough money out of Blaze. Who knew it was so easy to manipulate that cat.

Getting to the third floor I come to my apartment door , pulling the key out of my jacket I notice the doornob.

It's been melted! is this some kind of joke? the keyhole is compleatelt gone, I tug at the knob only to find the door is locked.

" Blaze!" I called to her... No response " Blaze!" I called a bit louder " you better be there or else!".

Nothing! Ok this has gone on far enough, I know she has her subron side but she knows better then to defy me. I started to bang my fist against the door.

" BLAZE YOU BETTER FUCKING OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" I'm now yelling at the top of my lungs, looking at my clock on my phone it has to be quarter to 11 pm, what the hell is going on?

" BLAZE!" I'm now kicking at the door " STUPID FUCKING CAT !" I'm kicking the door real hard hopeful the lock will break, I keep kicking until the door swung in, I didn't care if I broke the lock.

Stepping inside I turn on the lights, I was mad! " Blaze!" I call out her name " come out wherever you are!"

She can not hide for ever, It irritating each time I come home and she tries to hide from me, normally I find her ether in the closet or in the bedroom under the bed.

First I checked the hall closet, nope. I checked the bathroom, I know she hates it when I sneak up on her when she's taking a shower so I flung the shower curtains open, No cat.

I went to the bedroom and checked under the bed. Still couldn't find her.

I was about to leave when something caught me eye... The dresser, my dresser, I opened the draw to find my personal possession have been pilfered, going through I notice one particular item was missing...

My wallet!

My second wallet where I've been keeping money i got from Blaze is gone! FUCK! I slam the draw and started to tear through the small apartment looking for that damn cat.

Then in dawned on me... That cat ran away! Angry I lifted up a chair and threw it at the wall, I didn't care if it broke or does damage, I was mad!

No one steals from me! No one!

...

 **( Blaze )**

I looked down at the ear plug and the phone attached to it, what is with this hedgehog, I should be more focus on what I'm going to do the mommet I reach my designation.

" Why?" I found myself asking him " You don't know me, I'm a stranger". He was taken back by my response, he pulled the other ear plug out and put his phone away.

"True" he replied " but we can change that" he held his hand out to me " My name is Silver, Silver the hedgehog"

I still didn't understand why he being so friendly towards me, all my life I've been known to be some freak, I never allowed any one to get close to me, except Scourge...

My biggest regret, And Fiona. What if this hedgehog is like the rest of them, they only want to humor themselves by befriending me only to back stab me.

...

 **( Silver)**

This cat seem very hostile towards me, ,I've notice with the way she keeps that backpack close to her at all times, Is she a criminal?

Doubt it, for when I moved out of my seat to let her use the bathroom she left her bag behind. I'm not the one to be poking around or going through personal belongings, it's an invasion of privacy.

When I first met her she looked very lonley, its possilbe she may of been tramatized, that must of been it, but it seems to be a bit hard for her to speak to me.

After I introduced myself I watched as she looked at me and then at my hand, I saw her slowly reaching out but then drew her hand back.

" It's ok" I told her " who knows maybe by the end of this bus ride I'll know your name. I pulled out my phone again " So" I asked " do you still want to watch a movie?"

...

Giving her the other ear plug I showed her my phone screen and the movies I've purchased and downloaded onto my phone. I could see she was mostly looking at the screen and back at me. Then she pointed to one of the thumbnails on my list.

The movie two tigers, one male and another female, the picture showed them back to back but slowly looking at each other.

I've seen this movie once , the story was about a man who suffer multiple personality disorder the other personality is a woman.

In the day time he's a man but by night he turns into a woman, as a woman he discovers the dangers women face and when he turns into a man again he uses his knowledge to help women all over the world.

So I selected the movie and she put the ear plug in her left ear to watch with me.

...

 **( Blaze )**

I dont know why but this movie about the tiger having a peronality disorder where he turns into a woman at night intrigues me.

Seeing the tigress on the small phone screen has me admired her, something I wish I've could of done along time ago, I wish I had the courage to stand up for myself, I regret the choices I've made in high school.

Sometimes I wished I was born a tiger, if I was a tiger no one would of messed with me...

Then my ears heard the bus come to a stop, a loud hiss emitted from the bus.

" Next stop Sunset City" the driver anounced. I guess an hour went by real fast when I was watching the movie.

Pulling the ear plug out I got up from my seat and took my bag with me. I guess It be rude if I left with out saying anything to that hedgehog, I looked back at him , He looked at me with a smile across his face. I don't know why but it irritated me to see him smile.

" T...Thank you" I manage to say to him " for sharing your phone with me" My ears fell flat against my head. Silver kept that silly smile.

" It was a pleasure to keep you company" he replied " hope you trip goes well". Adjusting my backpack I nodded and walked off the bus.

...

Getting off the bus I saw that the station was closed for the evening _great_ I sighed how am I supposed to know my way around here, I turned around sighing but my ears perked up by being startled.

That hedgehog Silver... He was getting off the bus and our eyes met again.

* * *

 **I was going to place her at Emerald Coast...but thats a bit cliche. So I made up a location thats not in the Sonic world .**

 **And what about Scourge? Will he be able to find Blaze?**


	4. Ocean Waters

**( Silver )**

As I got off the bus my eyes met with the lavender feline, and by the looks of it she was abit shock to see me as well. before I could utter a word I saw her turn away and walk off.

I hope she knows where she's going, but by the look of it, she's completely lost. Sunset city it pretty big if you don't know your way , she clearly demonstrated by go in the same direction I was heading.

Well at least I wont get accused of stalking. So I sighed as I stated to head towards my designation, before I could get to the end of the street I saw waiting for the crosswalk to turn green, her eyes met mine again and she was looking very annoyed by me.

" Are you following me?" she asked, I simply chuckled at her accusing such a thing.

" No, I just happen to be going this way" I told her " if you want I can show how to get..."

Befoer I could finished the cross walk turned green and she bolted across the street. I have to admit she very fast, she could almost beat...

I shug my shoulders and walked across the road, as I crossed I happened to catch her dart into a hotel.

So she's staying at Sunset Vista Hotel, it's a nice hotel but very expensive, altho they take reservations only so I hope she has good luck with getting a room on short notice.

 **( Blaze)**

I can't believe that hedgehog was going in the same direction as me, well I had to get him off my tail, The hotel I entered looked really nice but I doubt they'll let me stay, the money I have may not be enough to afford a night.

I saw the man behind the desk talking to guest that are staying, these people, they look so elegant and sophisticated, they reminded me of my parents who socialized with upper class society.

I never bother to socolize with any one when my parent took me to their fancy engagements when I was a child, I spent my evening by myself, being the daughter of my father put me in a position where I had to behave like a young lady and pretend to be happy.

...

I shook those memories away and took a deep breath, it was just nerve racking to even approach the desk, my heart beating fast , my face was heating up , I could just see myself messing up.

The man behind the desk, a wolf that looked to be in his early 30's he looked over at me.

" May I assist you?" he asked. My mouth was drying up, I was petrified with fear.

" I...I would like to stay for the night ..P..Please" I manage to say with out mumbling or jumbling up my sentence. The wolf looked at his computer screen

" Do you have a reservation?" he asked. Uh-oh, I clearly didn't think this far, I've rarely stayed at hotels so I had no idea how it worked.

" N..No" I manage to say " But I have money is there any room available for tonight?" I was now desperate. The wolf shook his head.

" I'm sorry miss but all of our room are booked" he told me " if you like I can take down your name and you may reserve a room for the future". I backed away from the desk and turned to exit the building.

...

Now I'm all alone, the city breeze brushed against my fur, chilly but very welcoming in my situation. the way the wind blew against my fur I decided to walk in that direction.

Walking along the city I notice the further I walked the less buildings I saw, then I picked up on the sound of water splashing, looking out i notice a beach, it was the ocean, the water was hitting the sand making a loud crashing sound, as I looked the moonlight shimmered along the ocean surface looked very pretty.

I remember my childhood where My parents would take me to the ocean during summer vacation, My dad would pick me up and carry me to the water, and whenever a wave was about to crash he would lift me by the arms pulling me up before the waves consumed me.

It was our little game we played, I would laugh in delight when my father pulled me up by the arms.

The beach was to far to walk down so insted I walked over to the cliff side and sat down . giving a sigh of defeat I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

" It's you" I heard a voice call to me, turning around it was Silver, Ok now I'm convinced he was indeed following my backpack I got up from the grass surface.

" Wait " He called to me " I didn't mean to startle you" I ignored him I was so focus on trying to get away that I didn't see the rock and ended up tripping. Next thing I knew I was losing my balance and my feet were not on the grass any more.

I was now fall ing from the cliff! I screamed out frighten that I was falling from a very high place,

Was this the end? I clutched my backpack for dear life and shut my eyes ready for the impact. insted of a rock surface or a sharp razor rocks ready to impale me I made a splash. I was in the ocean water.

I didn't bother to move I stayed underwater for the time being, then I head something dive in the water as well. Opening my eyes it was very blurry and dark to see but I saw a figure swim towards me, strong arms wrapped around my waist, looking I notice it was that Silver guy!

Was he saving my life? But when I took a second look something caught my attention. Silver's legs, they were not legs any more, in fact it look like a fish tail!

* * *

 **So...Silver isn't just a regular Hedgehog...**

 **Unless Blaze is just imagining things...**

 **Find out in the next chapter**


	5. Survivors

**(Silver)**

I pulled her up on the beach shore, it was a struggle but I manage. looking back at myself i knew I took a big risk. quickly I let my hands glow and give a turquoise color, from the cliff side I saw my sweater come towards me, I put my sweater back on.

I heard coughing, looking down the girl I just rescued was coughing up the seawater that was in her mouth, thank goodness she was alive, but now I had to get myself dried off fast,

She was slowly waking up, I couldn't move quick enough so I started to cover my mer-tail with sand.

The cat eyes shot open as she gasp for air, she looked around then her eyes met with mine again, luckily I covered my tail just in time.

 **(Blaze)**

I was confused, first I was in the ocean water ready for my life to be over and now I'm on the beach, and once again that hedgehog was by my side.

Wait, not hedgehog... Merhog! Or maybe I was imagining things but seeing his lower half in sand, one is to be suspicouse.

" What..." I pointed to his legs in the sand " what are you doing?" I asked . Silver just looked at me and then he lean over to cover his egs beofer I could see anytihng.

" Oh... I um" before he could answer I felt a chill down my spine, I started to realize how cold I was, being in the water and having cold cloths on, I brought my hands to my arms shivering.

But I started to rub my hands up and down, the friction coming from my hands started to get a bit warmer, I let my pyrokinesis powers warm me up soon my entire body was now dried off. I looked over to Silver who just took off his sweater and was offering it to me, that when i saw it, it was very thin but it was indeed sticking out of the sand.

I reached out to touch the thin object when Siver tried to stop me. " Don't " he cried out but his sudden jerkiness blew his cover as the sand pile crumbled to reveal a dark grey fishtail.

 **( Silver)**

Oh no, I've exposed myself, my parents always told me to keep my Mmermobian side a secret . She looked down at my tail then back at me.

" So" she spoke up " I didn't imagin it" was her response, for discovering that I'm half fish she taking this very well.

Or not for she fainted on the beach again.

...

 **(Blaze)**

I woke up this time Siver wasn't around, It must of just been a dream, I notice I was feeling a bit lighter than usual...

My bag! I looked around and found it by my side, I took it in my hands and looked through to make sure nothing was taken, to my relief nothing was stolen.

" You're awake' I heard his voice, I looked back to see Silver, and he was in nothing but his boxers.

I covered my eyes and turned away, That was something I didn't want to see, but I have to admit he got a nice body... No! I have a boyfriend... Well not anymore I don't, I looked back to see that he just put his sweater back on, his pants on the other hand... they were still soak.

" Here" I found myself reaching out to him , taking his pants I concentrated on my powers and my hands started to warm up, in 2 minutes I got his pants dried and handed them back.

" T..Thanks" He told me, I looked away to give him some privacy when he went to put his pants back on and I didn't want to stare.

" You can turn around now" I looked over and he was dressed again, I watched as he sat down next to me, this is weird, what am I gonna say.

" So.." I manage to speak " Did you save my life?" I asked, The hedgeohg nodded.

" Yeah, lucky you landed in the safes part of the water" he explained.

" And now your back to normal?" I asked.

" Yeah I..." he stop mid sentence, got him! So it wasn't a dream. He looked at me with some sort of fear in his eyes.

" Listen" he spoke " I..I can't let you tell any one what you saw" he told him.

" Why not?" I asked " is it some mermaid law?"

" No..and we prefer the term mermobian" He told me " which are close to extinction..."

Extinction? I raise my eye curious as to what he was talking about. I saw him sigh. " Mermobians have been hunted down, there's not many of us left, our ocean waters have become dangerous to live in so we went to shore and disguised ourselves as other mobians" he explained.

" We can live on land but once A month we must engulf ourselves with ocean water to survive, with out being discovered" He looked back at the ocean " and by saving your life I refilled my need need of the ocean".

I see... Poachers are hunting them down " may I ask why the mermobians are being hunted down?"

" The females... They can produce mermaid tears, a small rare jewel worth loads of money, for others our scales on our tails and last" I saw him dig his hand in the sand " I didn't want to believe it but it's true... They'll hunt us for our tails cook it up for other to eat!" he told me " Mertail seem to be a rare delicacy and I've heard stories where they'll keep two alive to run a breeding farm just so they can supply our tail for consumption and females for their jewels.."

That must be horrible. I know what he was going through, sure I'm not hunted for food but I know what it feels like to just be around for profits.

" I know how it feels" I said, I quickly covered my mouth I didn't mean to reveal that, Silver looked at me and got up form the sand.

" Do you have a place to stay" he asked. I looked back at the ocean, then at my bag, I gripped the bag not wanting to let it go, I turn my eye towards him I got up from the sand myself.

" I'll be fine" I told him, I didn't get to far when I felt his hand reach my shoulder.

" Why are you runing away" he asked.

" Because your weird" I spat back.

" No" he responded " thats not what I mean" He walked over and was now standing in front of me " I'm talking about why your running away from home". I backed away form him, my lips curled I was ready to hiss at him.

" I don't kno what your talking about" I quickly lied and turned away " can't a girl get out on her own?"

" Yeah...If she knows what shes doing" He responded " admit it, you got no plan".

 **( Silver )**

I saw her avoide eye contact, I could see she was ether going to run or tried to lie her way out of this.

but insted she sighed " your right" she admitted " I am running away" she looked back at me " and it not for what you think it is!"

" Ok" I held my hands up in defence " I won't ask why" I saw her looking down at the sand not wanting to make eye contact.

" But if you got no place to go... You can stay with y parents and I" I told her. her eyes widen and return to look at me.

" Will it be ok?" She asked " They wont freak out that I discovered your secret?" .

" It'll be alright" I assured her " now come on lets get going before my mom wonders where I've been".

...

 **(?)**

I watched as that hedgehog boy walked with that feline along the beach, my little plan worked, by manipulating the wind I was able to make her fall off the cliff.

And not only that but I got to see a Mermobian, I knew they were still around, I watch them interact and walk away from the beach.

My eyes went to that feline, I have a feeling I may see her again and maybe I can use her to expose the whereabouts with the other hiding mermobains.

* * *

 **Who's the stranger who can manipulate the wind?**

 **Find out next time**


	6. Uexpected Morning

**(Blaze)**

I opened my eyes, sunlight was shining through closed window shades,I sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I notice I was laying in a bed.

Wait... I panicked as I looked around, it was a bedroom, I couldn't be back home and just dreamed of everything. but something caught my eye.

A futon mattress with blankets and a pillow were on the floor, on the night stand I saw a small photo in a frame, picking it up and looked at it.

It was him! It was Silver and the looks of it he looked like a young teenager, next to him was a white female hedgehog, she seem to have the same long quills like Silver has behind the head, but unlike him she didn't have the 3 quills sticking upward, insted she had two quills forming around her face and bangs.

Net to her was a red hedgehog, he had the same eyes as Silver and the 3 distinctive quills on his head, unlike Silver and the female hedgehog his arms were tan . I notice my thumb was covering another hedgehog that stood next to the male, I didn't get to see for i heard voice approaching the room.

Quickly I put the picture back and layed back down and coverd my head.

" Relax mom I didn't do anything" I herd Silver's voice " Look I pulled out the futon mattress and slept on that" he twisted the doorknob the door opened then it closed .

" Still you should of come and got me" I her his mother scolded him " I would of set up the guest room" part of me found it funny that Silver was getting scolded by his mother at this age.

Well I guess I better get up, it be rude to stay in his bed all day. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I was about to stand up when the door opened again, this time I saw Silver's mother come in.

" Oh hi dearie" she said " sorry if we woke you up with our conversation" she wore a sky blue t-shirt with blue matching skirt and black sandals. She had bright jade color eyes. I saw her noticing my backpack that was on the floor next to the bed.

" My son told me about you falling in the water" she said " if you would like I can have them washed for you".

I grabbed my bag, I completely forgot that happened yesterday, opening my bag I took out my clothes that were damp.. and smelled a bit like ocean water plus something fowl. Silver's mom walked over to me and took the cloths from my arms.

" Thanks " I manage to say, His mother just smiled at me.

" It's Harmony" she introduced her name to me " I don't belive my son didn't catch your name?" she asked

" Oh.. Well my name is Blaze" I told her.

" Blaze, thats sound like a pretty name" Harmony responded " I'll have your cloths clean in a few hours" she responded.

" PETE!"She shouted from inside the room, that startled me, first she went from calm and sweet to loud in a second. nothing happened for a few second and that when Harmony sighed.

" Sorry I startled you with my loud voice" she told me " My husband usually can hear me but he's choosing not to" she turn to exit the bedroom, ash she approached the door, Silver open it and he was wearing nothing but sweat pants and had a towel over his shoulders.

" Silver wheres your father?" she asked.

" Uh I think he's out in the garage getting things set up for Sunset weekend' he told her.

 **(Silver)**

Mom just sighed " typical" she looked back to my friend who was standing there wearing some extra sweat pants and tee shirt I lend her for the night.

" Blaze would you like to help out" she offered " Unless you want to stay in here and watch my son get naked infront of you".

Man my face turned red when she said that, geez mom!, I also saw the cat's face went red as well.

Wait.. Blaze? so that's her name. Gee can't believe mom found her name out before me.I saw as Blaze picked up her bag and walked over to my mom's side.

"I was only joking dearie" she laughed at us , she looked back at me " oh by the way, your sister will be here in 2 hours" and with that they exit my bedroom.

 **(Blaze)**

Harmony lead me down the hall of there house, it looks like a nice little summer home, not getting far we heard some doors open and close.

" I"M HOME!" a cheery voice cried out. Harmony and I were by a fight of stars where we heard footstep coming down super fast.

In a blink of an eye I saw a red hedgehog go right up to that voice and embrace her, he swung a small pink hedgehog with a small bob cut with her quills, she had the same jade eyes like Harmony and bangs.

" Daddy" she sqealed hugging him back. Behind the pink hedgehog was a blue male hedgehog...

Crap! I know that hedgehog! Sonic, whats he doing here, I hope he doesn't reconize me.

" Amy sweety" Harmony greeted " I thought you weren't going be here til the next hour".

The hedgehog name Amy walked over to Harmony " Sorry mom but it looks like we've arrived early".

I stood still not moving, I was focus on Sonic.. If he remembered me, there going to be a million question, question I'm not comfortable with answering.

* * *

 **Behold, Silver's parents...**

 **Yes in this story Amy Rose is going to be Silver's sister...**

 **Next time, Will Sonic recognize Blaze, and will he address the elephant in the room?**


	7. Complications

**(Blaze)**

I followed Harmony over to where she kept the washer and dryer, she was going to shoo me away insisting she gets them clean but I told her I can handle it.

To be honest I didn't want to be around Sonic, Not that I don't hate him or anything... It's just that...

He's Scourge's cousin, if he found out I was here he would totally tell Scourge and...

" Blaze is that you!" I heard his voice, CRAP! the fur on my back stood up along with my tail sticking straight up in the air.

Do I face him? or do I ignore him, who knows, but I felt a hand reach my shoulders , instinctively I turned and slapped the hand off of me.

"Whoa, chill out Blaze" Sonic told me, I kept my eyes on him, I didn't trust him at all. Sonic brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat.

" So" I watched him rub the back of his head " When did you and Silver hook up?" He asked.

Hook up? Does he thing I'm..." Were not dating" I said defensively.

" Really?" Sonic pointed to the sweats and shirt " then why are you wearing some of his clothes then" he teased.

" Look I just... " I tried to avoid his eyes " we just met last night ok" I crossed my arms, my answer didn't make Sonic go away, insted he crossed his arms and looked serious at me.

" What?" I asked defensively, why was Sonic looking at me like that?

" Can I ask you something" he step closer to me, he was making me very uncomfortable, the way he stood , his arms crossed it reminded me of Scourge when I would try to lie out of giving my money to him.

" Uh.. sure" I quickly said. Why did I say that.. Now he's going to ask me about Scourge.

 **(Silver)**

After I got dressed I was greeted by a huge bear like hug from my little sister " Amy" I manage to say " welcome back".

Amy let me go and then she flashed her left hand at me " look!" she was smiling with delight " Sonic proposed to me!"

" Really!" I told her, Sonic has been a close friend to me ever since we were teenagers, you can say he's one of my best friends, and I'm glad Amy and him are dating.. or I should say now engage.

" I..I don't believe it!" my dad commented " the idea of a mermobian marrying a ... land person".

" Oh Pete stop it" My mom told him " Silver knows Sonic very well and I say he's good to Amy".

Dad is just behaving like this becuase he's no longer number 1 in Amy's eyes any more. speaking of Sonic where is he.

" Say Amy where is the bride to be" I teased. My sister giggled " last I checked he was about to use the bathroom" she pointed , I thanked her as I headed down the hall.

When we were young kids Sonic would jump scare me each time I would exit the bathroom, so I though it be time to pay him back, as I headed that way the corner caught my eye caught Sonic speaking with Blaze.

Quickly I hid, does Sonic know Blaze?

" So what happened between you and Scourge?" I heard Sonic ask, Scourge? Who's this Scourge?

" I..I rather not talk about it" I herd Blaze say.

" It must of been a nasty break up" Sonic spoke up.

" We didn't break up" I herd Blaze say in her defence " Look it's complicated I.."

"Blaze... Tell me" I herd Sonic asked "look I know he's... Difficult but don't take advantage of Silver ok"

" I'm not ok!" Blaze argued " look we just met last night, I..I don't have those feeling,once my cloths are clean I'm leaving " she told him.

I backed away. true I've shouldn't of been eavesdropping but deep down I don't want her to leave.

She's got no place to go... Maybe Sunset weekend will change her mind.

* * *

 **So yeah, Sonic and Scourge are cousins in this story.**

 **Think Silver can find a way for Blaze to stay?**


	8. The Deal

**( Scourge)**

The tv really had nothing to show, I was wasting my time flipping through the channels, Due to the incident at my apartment I ended up staying over at Fiona's.

It's easy to manipulate others into thinking your the victim, my stupid landlord believed me when I told her that some one broke in and I held her responsible for letting it happen.

So not only am I getting the door replace I'm geting this month rent free. I felt the remote get taken out of my hand and the tv was shut off, standing behind the couch was Fiona with her hands on her hips.

" Say you board?" she asked, I saw her lower her eyes at me, if I know anything My gal was thinking of something amazing for us to do, I responded with a grin on my face.

" Maybe" I responded " what you got plan Fi?"

I saw her sexy smile turn into a pout, she then pulled out her phone, on the small screen I saw a city then the second image was a sea side with vendors and a ocean view.

" Sunset City is holding an event this weekend, and since you aren't going to pay rent this month why don't we go there and' spoil' ourselves.

I do like what she meant by spoil, I leaned back on the loveseat couch " I don't know Fi' I told her " seem like a big hassle for just a weekend. I felt extra weight on my stomach for that fox girl jumped over the couch and was sitting on my stomach.

" Oh come on Babe" she insisted "besides what wrong with taking a little break?"

" Well for starters" I sated to sit up throwning her off myself " our source of income has ran off!" I told her refering to Blaze. Fiona gave me that pout.

" So" she replied " you milked enough money out of her" she crossed her arms.

" And it's gone Fi" I snaped " that damn cat discoverd the stash and now she gone!".

Fiona shoved me away and got up from the couch, guess it slipped my mind that I didn't tell her what happened to all that money I've been getitng from the cat, she turned around facing me.

" Fine" she rolled her eyes " guess we'll spend another boring weekend here" she turned away " too bad, I had a sexy little bikini I wanted to show off to you".

 **( Fiona)**

I smirked seeing his ear twitched to what I said about my bikini, if theirs one thing I know how to get Scourge to do things with me , it with the promise of sex.

Altho I'm a bit peeved that Blaze had the audacity to disobey us, I swear if I ever see that cat agina I will put her in her place!

I walked over to my man and tugged agianst his ear " so little man" I whispered " did you change your mind?"

...

We were on the buss that next morning, I'm so excited, not only are were going to a wonderful beach but were going to see a nice rock band.

And the lead singer of that band happens to be my Ex, oh yeah I've dated him but now I hear word that he's got a new girl and is engage to her. I'm gonna get back at him for break up with me!

 _" Fiona stop!" My then boyfriend told me, Sonic pushed me away._

 _" Whats wrong babe?" I asked, He looked at me with a glare._

 _" I think we should break up". He told me._

Oh yes, Sonic I will never forgive you for humiliating me like that! I looked over to Scourge who was exhausted from carrying our bags to the bus he instantly fell asleep the moment he sat down.

Poor baby, I leaned over and kissed his forhead.

...

 **( Sourge )**

Well Fiona was not impressed with the short notice combination. What were we to expect? All hotels were filled up for the weekend, she should be happy that a small cottage was available right on the beach.

Yeah the place was a dump, it looked abandon for all the dust and cobwebs were along the walls, there was one bed and just a toilet for the bathroom, Fiona went into the 'bathroom' to change I placed out stuff by the bed and threw myself on the bed.

I was exhausted, but even that nap on the bus ride here wasn't enough " well what do you think big boy" I heard Fiona call from the bathroom door, i sat up and boy was I speechless.

Her bikini was indeed sexy, a nice black strapless top completed with black bottom that hug her hips, the bikini indeed showed off her waist, something I indeed adore.

" Well babe" I got up and walked over to her " you were right about your little swim wear" I reached behind her and placed my finger along the rim of the bottom and snapped it against her, iI met with her bushy tail slapping me in the face. I saw her giving me her trademark smirk.

You just gotta love this bad gal!

...

We headed down towards the beach, well a spot that wasn't crowded or to far from the water, the moment I set up the blanket I saw Fiona approach with something in her hand.

" What's that?" I asked as she sat down on the blanket, it looked like a fish tail, I saw her pull the tail over her legs and tail, she zipped it from the side.

" What do you think" she looked up at me " now I'm like a mermobian".

" Fi you have got to be kidding me" I sighed, seriously, she going to waist her opertunity in a sexy bikini just to pretend to be a mermobian.

" Relax this one was built for swiming" she pointed to the ocean " wanna recreate that scene with me?".

I really didn't want to, it was from that stupid love story about a Merhog falling in love with a regular Mobian, at the end of the movie the man lifted her up from the ocean and with a kiss she turned into a regular mobian.

Really I wanted to see Fiona get out on the ocean by herself, as funny that was going to be it wasn't going to happen. I reached down and picked her up. " Man your heavy for a mermobian" I commented.

Fiona didn't take my comment well for she slapped me on the butt, just for that I started to run towards the water. " Wait Scourge don't you dare!" she warn me, the moment I was up to my waist in the water I threw us in.

The cold water hitting my fur felt refreshing altho I could do with out the salty taste in my mouth. As I looked over Fiona was not impressed, in fact it was funny to see her react to the cold water.

She splashed me with the water and crossed her arms. " You unbelievable ass!" she scolded.

" Oh come on Mergirl" I teased , "show me how that tail of your work" as I started to swim out further. I looked back as Fion was slowly catching up to me, I laughed as she was struggling to keep up.

We were now way beyond the shore, no sandy bottom to touch, Fiona finally caught up, she reached out to me gripping me by the shoulders.

" What a good swimmer you are Mergirl" I teased.

" Oh shut up" she remarked, I can clearly see she now regretting getting that thing. Altho I hate to admit the stupid tail did look good on her.

She looked behind me and gasp, I turned around and I saw a small tornado heading towards us, we both tried to swim back, Fiona having trouble due to that stupid tail but we ended up getting sucked in.

 **( Fiona)**

I held on to Scourge and I felt him do the same thing, where did this tornado come from, I was being lifted higher and higher until we landed on a wooden surface. The moment we opened our eyes Scourge was taken from my side.

" Scourge" I cried out but a sharp harpoon was pointing right at me, I looked up to see a female echidna, she was red and had bright blue eyes, she wore a striped shirt showing off her midriff, her cleavage was showing, her bottoms were blue bell bottom, seriously who wears those anymore. she has wavy pink hair as her bangs hung to frame her face.

By the look on her face she looked like, she was going to kill me! " Found you at last" she hissed " Merfox!"

What? Did she think I was a real mermobian or something " lady I'm not a mermobian" I explained, I reached down towards the zipper and unzipped the tail and pulled it off " see it's just a costume".

The echidna lifted the harpoon away and Scourge was by my side, I clug to his arm as we both looked up at the Echidna. she was about to say sometihng when a male voice stopped her.

" Enough Lein-Da" he spoke, he sounded very intimidating for the Echidna stepped aside. Approaching us was a male hedgehog, he had upturn quills that had pale blue stripes, his muzzle was a pale color, he had bright green eyes that looked very snake like.

He wore a long coat, black pants, boots and a white shirt. he leaned down and inspected us. " I may have a use for the both of you" he told us. " How would you like to help us hunt real mermobians?"

 **(Scourge)**

Is this guy for real? Mermobian? I was about to give him a piece of my mind when that Echidna lady pointed that harpoon at my face. girl even if you have a nice rack and body I don't appreciate you sticking a weapon in my face.

" Are you delusional old man?" I asked " mermobain aren't real".

" I see" he looked over to the Echidna " Lien-Da would you be a dear and bring me the tears"

I watched as that Echidna Lien-Da walked into the small room, then she came back out with a small chest, opening it up Fiona and my eyes were met with small pearl like jewels.

" These" The hedgehog explained " are a jewel called Mermaid tears" he told us " worth lots of money, only female Mermobians can produce these when they cry... When in mer form, if they are on land they just cry normal tears"

These little small pearl like jewels are worth lots of money, damn if thats the case then we wont have to keep Blaze around.

" So what do you say" Lien-Da asked shutting the small chest " will you join us for the hunt?"

Fiona and I looked at eachother, If we play our cards right we'll walk away ritcher then ever. I reached out to shake who evers hand. The hedgeog responded by shaking with my hand.

" We're in" I spoke on our behalf, I could've sworn the hedgehog was smiling, his mouth for some reason couldn't be seen due to the turtle neck covering his face.

" Good" he responded " you may call me Mephiles" he introduced himself.

* * *

 **Meet the real antagonist of this story.**

 **Looks like Scourge and Fiona are going to be hunting Mermobians during their weekend away.**


	9. Break Down

**(Blaze)**

To my word I got my clothes cleaned and I was setting out. I can't stay here, If I did I'm sure Sonic will tell Scourge of my location and...

 _" You don't have to leave dearie" Harmony tried to stop me " believe me,I'm not upset about Silver bringing you here"._

 _" I'm sorry ma'am" i sighed " but it's best if i don't stay"._

Here I am at the bus station getting my ticket, I can't even go to my parents house for I know that's where Scourge will look for me, I just have to keep going until he ether forgets about me, or I manage to start a new life.

I am early for the bus doesn't come til the next 5 minutes, that gave me enough time to count how much money I spent so far from Scourge's wallet.

" The bus to empire city is about to arrive, please have your tickets ready" I heard the intercom, sighing I zipped up my backpack and started to head twoards the gate.

" BLAZE!" I heard my name being called, do I dare turn around? I start to ignore it but the voice kept calling my name, I found myself turning around.

Silver stood in the middle of the lobby, he must of ran althe way here.

 **(Silver)**

I made it!, I manage to make it in time before she got on, my mom informed me that she was going to leave , I thought I was too late but with Sonic's help he got me there in time.

" Blaze" I spoke, she backed away form me, I was confused did I do something wrong?.

" H...How do you know my name?" she asked.

" Your name? Blaze my mom told me" I responded taking another step closer only for her to step back.

" Stop!" she hissed at me " what do you want from me!" again she holding her backpack real close to her.

" I...I'm not going to hurt you" I assured her, once again she hissed at me, how can I convinced her.

" LIAR!" she shrieked " Everyone I know will always hurt me!" I saw it!, she was on the verge of breaking down crying. man this is difficult, just what has she gone through.

" Blaze..."

" DONT CALL ME BY MY NAME!" she yelled at me, ok fine I won't she just making this very hard though.

" Miss" I started this time not addressing her by name " not every one you meet is going to hurt you, I know the feeling of being betrayed is like".

" No you don't" she argued back " you have no idea!" she was really trying hard not to cry.

" Your right..." I admited " I don't" I sighed at her " But I know some one who has" that got her attention ans she looked at me with curiousity.

" My mother" I told her " if any one has been throuhg a tough situation and manage to have a postive outlook on life it's her" I explain " I can't tell you all the detals but I can promis you I will not do anytihng to hurt or betray you" I extend my hand out to her.

" Will you give me the chance to prove it?". I watched as Blaze looked down at me hand.

" Final call for Empire city, final call" The intercom spoke, that made the cat withdraw her hand, she turn to face the gate to the bus.

" Very well" I said in defeate " but I must ask , what are you going to acomplish by leaving?" I saw her stop. I sighed again.

" I know it was wrong but I over heard you and Sonic speak" I saw as she covered her mouth " This Scourge guy, he's the one who did this to you isn't he?"

Again no response, she stood there with her hand to her mouth still shocked with what I heard. next thing I know her legs gave way and she fell to the floor on her knees, I took this opportunity to be by her side, I was expecting her to lash out but the look on her face, it was clear she was indeed scared.

I pulled her close to me hugging her and she responded by clinging onto me and cried. I let her cry on me, she must of not had any one to cry on, no one to rely on , no one to trust!

Well from this day forward i'll be the person she can rely on, some one she can trust.

I'll be her friend.

* * *

 **The start of Blaze turning over, can she overcome it? Or will fear make her go back in her shell?**


	10. Reflecting And Escaped Sea Beauty

**( Blaze)**

I don't know why I did that,what drove me to break down in front of Silver like that. Yes I was scared and i was stressed.

Stessed out about being discovered, stressed about him finind me... the more I though about Scourge going behind my back and cheating on me with Fiona i started to wonder.

Was our love even real?

 _I remember the days after we got out of high school and we moved in together, I was on the couch reading one of my books when Scourge came over and stuck his face into my personal space._

 _" What?" I shyly asked, the way his eye lids were lowered, he had something up his sleave. next thing i knew he had me pinned on under him, I never liked having my personal space invaded like that but Scourge looked at me with those bright sky blue eyes of his._

 _" You know your very pretty" he told me. Mty face went red from that complement , befoer I could respond He place his lips over mine and things got heated up from there._

Still, I guess it was when I entered highschool my parents started to work very far away, ithere abstance must of effected me in many ways that I was loney, so lonley that i was always by myself.

Of course Fiona would be the only one who did talk to me but I was to stupid to realize she was only taking advantage of me and just used me to pass her classes. once i found out and stopped, then the rumors spread.

Did I really have any friends?

Silver's arms were wrapped around me, once again my personal space was invaded but... The intention was not like Scourge's.

Silver was right, Scourge did hurt me, and running away will not solve my problems. taking my hand I started to wipe away the tears.

Then I recall Silver stating about his mother being in the same situation as me, I recall the white hedgehog and it was clear she was the head of the family...

Maybe... Maybe I can be strong like her? will she share her dark past with a stranger like me?.

I felt Silver letting go of me, looking up he stood and extend his hand to me.

 **(Silver)**

Blazed had calmed down, I stood with my extended hand waiting to see how she would respond to me. I wasn't going to stop her if she decided to leave.

My mom would recall how in my childhood I was selfish child. I would even refuse to share candy with Amy. toys, anything I was fascinated with I wouldn't share it with my sister.

Dad would try to get Amy to calm down while mom took me to the side to talk with me about being selfish and what greed could do to one.

It was then after mom scolding I learn to share my things.

Now my desire to not let Blaze go, was I being that selfish child again? Realising I was manipulating her to stay when I should've just accepted her decisions. I took back my hand.

" Sorry" I told her , I turned away from her, Even tho I said I wanted to be her friend, it should be her choice to alow me in, not me.

" Wait" I heard her speak up, Blaze got to her feet and walked over to me " You got nothing to be sorry about' she said " and you are right" she shyly admitted " running away wont solve anything, and not every one I meet don't have intention to betray me".

She looked over to the bus station entrance " besides" she saw the poster on the wall that advertised the Sunset city weekend festival " I've never been to a festival before".

...

 **(Fiona)**

Now this is what I call a room. Ever since Scourge made the deal with Mephiles and Lien-Da they gave us access to a suite.

A suite in Sunset Vista hotel! I don't know how they did it but I was happy to see this room had a huge king bed, a real bathroom with a shower and bath tub.

The kitchen altho small but it had what we needed if we were hungry. Scourge on the other hand was already on one of the couches and he found the remote to the tv. not a second later he was watching the sports channel.

I was about to go take a shower when I heard knocking on the door.

" Must be room service" I told him, I walked over to the door and opened it, but it wasn't a house keeper, insted it was Mephiles.

" I see your enjoying the new room " he pointed out. With out asking he walked into the room, Rude much as I closed the door, figuring he wants this conversation to be private.

Mephiles walked over to the tv and pulled the cord out of the socket.

" Hey I was watching that!" Scourge snapped.

 **( Mephiles)**

I didn't care what he said, I could always change my mind and kicked them out of this privately own suite, lucky that Fox woman came over to him and sat on the couch with im.

" Easy Scourge, after all think of the mermaid tears" she reminded him. The hedgehog crossed his arms.

I cleared my throat getting there attention. " listen you two" I spoke grabbing there attention " I don't care how you spend your weekend but I expect you to atleast be on the look out for the Mermobians".

" Ok " that green hedgehog spoke " So do you have a good idea what one may look like?".

" Good question" I responded " I don't have photo evidence but I did see it with my own eyes" I looked over at them, of course they didn't believe me.

" Listen carefully" I instructed " This weekend is the Sunset city festival, there's a hedgehog I want you to keep your eyes out for" I explained " His fur color is Silver color and has 5 distinctive quills on his forehead". I described

" He's a merhog, watch him closely and you may find the other mermobians".

 **...**

I exited the suite knowing they'll do there job, i was walking down the hall when I notice Lien-Da leanin up against the wall.

" Are you sure they can find the mermobians?"She asked. I smirked as i continued to walk down the hall, the window at the end showed the ocean , a good view for being on the 10th floor.

" Worried my dear?" i asked, My companion only turned away crossing her arms in anger. I ignored her little pout for i was mostly focus on the ocean.

That hedgehog boy, The moment I saw him save that feline, He was indeed a merhog, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out an old photo graph of a secret storage unit, in the unit i had a giant tank filled with seawater.

In the tank was a female merhog, she had two distinctive long quills from behind her head, and bangs, her eyes were a jade color. her merhog tail was a nice sunny yellow color.

This Merhog, she was my first and only capture, but then she got away and now I've been on the hunt for her.

I will find you Merhog, and I'll make you your never escape my grasp!

* * *

 **Well... it's not just the mermobians... Seems like Mephiles has his eyes set on a particular Merhog...**


	11. Sonic Underground The Band

**( Silver)**

I took Blaze back to my house only to discover no one was home. " I guess every one must be setting up down by the board walk" I told her. " come one lets go".

...

We walked towards the boardwalk, and just as I suspected, there they were, dad was putting up the sign while mom was setting up the counter, she had seashell of all shapes, sizes and some done in necklaces and bracelets. Mom spotted us and ran over to give me a hug.

"Oh I'm glad your here" she said, she looked over to Blaze " and I'm glad you not leaving".

" Me too... I guess" Blaze softly spoke, my mom just smiled and and went back to help dad. I was about to bring Blaze over to the stand when Amy caught out attention, and Sonic was with her.

 **( Blaze)**

I saw as Sonic and Silver's sister started to come towards us, I have to calm down and relax, the pink hedgehog was the first to speak up.

" You have got to meet the band" she tugged on Silver and mine's hands, I looked over to Sonic who just gave sheepishly smiled as we let her drag us away from the stand.

..

We were lead to a big stage that was slowly being put together, standing in front of the stage were two hedgehog and a mongoose.

the first hedgehog was a magenta color, she was talking to the constructures, the second hedgehog...

I started to panic, he had the same green fur as Scourge, but when the Magenta hedgehog moved out of the way I saw that he had spiked up bangs and his eyes were brown.

Plus he wore a white t-shirt, open brown vest, black jeans and a fanny pack, he had a piercing in his ear, the mongoose was all over him by wrapping her arms around his and gigglings. the two spotted us and waved for us to come over.

" Ok meet the band " Sonic introduced " My sister Sonia on Keyborad" . The magenta hedgehog's quills were a bubble gum pink color as she reached her and out towards us

" Hi" she introduced herself. Next the green hedgehog walked over to Sonic's side, he gave Sonic a noogie.

" And I'm his brother Manic" he introduced himself, the mongoose walked over to Manic's side, she had wavy purple hair, her outfit consist a black tank top and brown jean shorts with shoes.

" oh and my lovly fiance Mina" Manic introduced. The mongoos blushed by that complement but after that she slowly introduced herself.

"A-hem!" a voice called startling me, behind Silver and I, there was a dark hedgehog with bright red stripes along his quills , he wore a grey suit, he had sunglasses resting on his forehead.

" Oh ignore our manager" Manic told us " Shadow maybe grumpy but he's a nice guy"

I notice Sonia rolling her eyes and frowned a little, I was curious when a female bat with white fur cut shoulder length and tan skin , she came over to Shadow's side. She wore a purple business suit with black dress heels, purse slung around one arm, in her arms was a little grey bat that was dressed in a blue dress indicating the child was a girl. she had pale red stripes around her eyes like shadow and red stripes along her tan arms.

But she had the brightest turquoise eyes, almost the same as the white bat. I watcehd as the bat came over to our group " I'm Rouge, The manager's wife" she introduced herself, I notice the little bat was very shy when her eyes were on me.

" This little lady" Rouge spoke brining the attention on the little bat " Is our daughter Jade".

Little Jade had her eyes on me , she looked to be only a year old but she was definitely shy and didn't want to be the center of attention. Believe me I know what she's feeling.

But when Sonic walked over to Rouge I notice little Jade attention switched to him and in a instant she gave him the biggest smile.

" There's my little lady!" Sonic commented as he reached out to take Jade in his arms, the baby bat squealed with delight as Sonic gently rocked her back and forth.

" I told Shadow that Jade had a crush on you" I herd Rouge tease Sonic, I did find it abit amusing that a little baby was crushing on Sonic .

but I notice Shadow's approaching Sonic and he was giving him the coldest glare he could muster. He reached out and took Jade away.

" No way I'm not alowing my daughter get influence by you!" He said.

The way Shadow acted, it reminded me of my father when he would have to face people in the Sol emerald Corperation.

Other CEO's would try to make deals but my father was very firm and would turn down their offer for a partnership.

Something I remembered during my 'take your daughter to work day' back when I was 9 years old.

I notice Sonic's sister looking at Shadow then she turned away. I thought about reaching out to her, maybe asking what's wrong but Sonic brother approached me.

" So, your our cousin's girlfriend right?"

My eyes widen at that moment everytihng was silent, I couldn't hear the voices calling to me, I was like a deer caught in the headlights.

" Dude Manic!" I heard Sonic's voice, I was brought back to reality where I saw the blue hedgehog shush his brother, the two hedgehog looked back at me wondering what I was going to do next.

I thought about running, running from them, but no, I will not run no more.

...

 **( Fiona)**

I snuck away from Scourge just to explore the area by myself, I walked along the boardwalk, Scourge was to focus on the sports game back in our hotel room that I left him to his game.

But now that I'm by myself... I can act upon my plan. I snuck around the security as I made way to the construction of the stage.

I hid behind some fake wall as I saw the band, Sonic the hedgehog, his pathetic ugly sister and almost equally good looking brother.

But he's nothing compared to my man Scourge. As i watched I saw a pink female hedgehog aproch Sonic, Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist.

So, thats the little skank he going to marry, that pink fur it's so disgusting. but standing next to Manic was a female mongoose.

I think I've heard of her before, I saw as Manic took the mongoose's hands into his and kiss the palm of it.

Part of me was so jealous of these two girls, their boyfriends aren't stubborn to show public affection, Scourge on the other hand he wont even kiss my cheek!

The only public display he would do is just wrap his arm around my waist or shoulder and show me off like some trophy.

But sometihng caught my eye, Next to a black hedgehog with red stripes, there was a grey hedgehog, and he had 5 distincive quills.

Just like how Mephiles described him, I found the Mernmobian. But as I looked further my eyes widen on a discovery.

Blaze! She's here! Interesting, so this is where that cat ran off too, I decided to slink away, this is too rich, not only will we get ourselves a Mermobian but we'll be able to get back at that cat for stealing our money!

This is going to be a beautiful weekend!

* * *

art/The-baby-that-never-got-to-be-608266721

 **This Is what I based Shadow and Rouge's daughter on.**

 **So Now Fiona has discovered that Blaze is in Sunset City!**

 **And it Seems Sonia has a bit of a n issue with Shadow...**


	12. Secret Bonds and Past

**To be honest I ended up rewriting this chapter all over because the first one I felt was kinda stupid and filler... &Knuckles**

* * *

 **(Blaze)**

Silver took me back to his parents booth to help with sales, his sister was with me as well, I only watched to see how the two hedgehogs worked and sell seashell jewelry.

Some even took commision for custom made necklaces and bracelets, amy was extremely quick with making these commissions, she had 6 bracelets and 3 necklaces finished and was working on the 7th.

And I... Well I had no idea what I'm doing and thats when a small child approached me with a small sea shell in her hand.

" How much miss" she aked me politly, she looked to be around 4, 5 years old, she was a tiger cub by the looks of the stripes on her face.

" oh Uh.." I looked around for a card that would tell me the price of just indivual shells, as I was looking Amy came over to me.

" Hows it going?" she asked.

" How much is this shell" the tiger cub asked lifting the shell up " the kitty wont tell me!"

Kitty?... I know she's only a child but it quite an insult when we cats are called kitty. I saw Amy give a weak smile, she must of known that it was insulting to call me kitty.

"Oh sweetie" Amy quickly spoke to change the subject " that pretty shell is 50c alone" she picked out three more shells " would you like me to turn it into a necklace for you?"

" No thank you" the cub responded " I'm collecting sea shells and this one was so pretty by itself"

" I see" Amy told the cub " it is a pretty one". I watched the cub pull 2 coins from her small little purse and handed it to the pink hedgehog, she then placed the small sea shell in a small paper bag and handed it back to the tiger cub.

" Thank you, by lady, by kitty" the cub waved and ran off to find her parents.

Amy and I we just stood akwardly listing to that cub call me kitty.

...

 **( Mephiles)**

Acording to that femal fox she told me the merhog was among the sunset wekender festival.

so here I am behaving as if i was just a normal customer, if I handle things right I'll be able to spot the...

wait...

I look over to one booth, Theirs that feline! And she with two hedgehogs, a pink one and...

The white female, she looks very familar? Where have I seen her before?.

 _ **...**_

 _I watched as my prisoner thrashed in the tank, she glared at me with those jade eyes._

 _" You better let me go!" I heard her threaten me, My captured merhog, her yellow tail shimmered like gold as she swam in the tank all furious._

 _" Why should I my pet" I spoke back to the creature " you should be honnored, most hunters would of cut you like a fish and left you to die!"_

 _" Honnor! Where's the honnor of being a caged up animal?" she asked me. I walked around the tank and climed up the small adder that lead to the top, I got down on one knee and peered into the water._

 _" The fact your a rare beauty is an honner that I want to preserve you' I told her " your like the white gold of the sea"_

 _" you want to see my graditude? Fine!" I watched as she swam to the surface and dove up, The water driped off her fur and scales she landed with a big splash getting me soaked. I looked back and the merhog was smirking at me._

 _I beconed my hand making her come over to me, as she got closer I grabed her by her face and made her look at me._

 _" You listen to me merhog, your now mine and you will respect me" I threaten " do you understand!"_

 _She pulled away from my grasp, she rubbed her cheek indicating my grip hurt her._

 _" Consider this your warning, for tomorrow I'll not be so nice to you"._

 _..._

 _I was true to my word, the next day I wanted to make her cry, the mermaid tears , she was indeed strong for a merhog, she wasn't going to let me break her that easly._

 _It did take me a few days but I got my results, the floor, there were around 10 tear drops. I picked up each individual tear inspecting them, they were like pearls only they had more of a purple color to them._

 _I looked back to the tortured Merhog who was now back in her tank, her stubborn pride no more , she was now frightened and submissive, I approached her tank, she scooted away from me her back against the wall of the other side._

 _" Good" I said " Now you know not to take me for a fool"._

 _..._

 _The next day I return to get a few more tears from her but I discovered the tank to be empty! How did she escape?._

 _I rewatched my surveillance videos and I saw a male hedgehog had broken in and helped her out, I saw him carry her in his arms and the two disappeared into the ocean together._

 _That red hedgehog! if I ever see him again I will make him pay for stealing what's mine!_

...

Now looking back, I smirked finaly reconizing the female hedgehog. My lost merhog, I've found you!

 **( Silver)**

I felt a little bit bad for leaving Blaze behind with mom and Amy but dad insisted he needed my help.

We were down by the docks , Dad was dealing with some business with some fishermen. I watched as a mobian shark handed him a form and my dad wrote his signature. with it signed the shark turn to his ship and commanded crates be taken down.

As the crates were being lifted off the ship dad was whispering a silent 's something he does whenever a shipment of supplies come in.

My dad works at a fisherman market selling fish and sell fish to customers, I maybe a mermobian but we understand the nature of life and my dad is showing his respects to the fish that were caught, thanking them for his sucess in the fish buiness.

Besides mermobians themselves have been known to eat other fish, mom told me this after my first sucessful swim with my tail and I was horrified by the sight of fish being served as food, she even admited she has eaten fish as well and it just part of the natrual balance.

Dad just fisnied loading up his shipment in the back of his truck, we got into the vhelical and drove back to where mom and Amy were.

...

Normaly it would take us 10 minuets to get back to the board walk so Dad took the opertunity to speak with me.

" Son" he spoke getting my attention " I wanna ask you a question about your friend".

" What.. What about her?" I asked nervously.

" Does she know?" he asked me " does she know you are a merhog?"

"Yeah... She kinda found out when I saved her from drowning in the ocean.." My dad steped on the breaks he looked over at me.

" You saved her?" he asked me, I nodded, I saw my dad sigh. " Well does she understand or were you able to change back befoer she notice?"

" Well... I think she understands" I told my dad " I did teller about poachers and why I live on land". My dad sat there , I don't know if he was going to schold me for relveaing my orgins or what.

but I saw his lip curl into a smile " do you think this girl is special to you?" he asked. I didn't know quite well how to respond to that, I mean I only known Blaze for only 2 days but somehow deep inside... Something about her, it mysterious but I sense a connection, some what similar like the echidna's soul touch.

" Well... I" I open my mouth " She's a mystery, I sense she's been through alot but I hope I can help her overcome her difficulty... just like how you help mom" I told my dad.

Dad just smiled at me " your like me son" he commented " that's exactly how I felt when I rescued your mother".

* * *

 **So... Yeah.**

 **About merpeople eating other sea creatures, if you remember that movie Splash, Madison ate a lobster like a starving animal at a fancy** **restaurant.**

 **I mean it is a source of protein, the myth of merpeople have them respecting all sea life and then you have some who will eat fish and shellfish.**

 **So in this story the mermobian do eat fish but it very rare, they focus on their source of protein with eggs poultry , pork and beef.**

 **And in my story... Yes they have eaten sushi...**

...

 **Any way... It seems Mephiles has history with Silver's mother...**


	13. Mall Experience

**( Blaze)**

The events of the sunset festival vender hours came to an end that day, this was to prepare for the concert that was going to be showing tonight.

And to prepare for it I ended up going shopping with Amy and Mina, to be honest i'm not much of a shopping type but I couldn't resist Amy's puppy eye look when she practically begged me to go with her.

So here we are at the mall, I stood waiting for Amy and Mina to go through the entire selection of a boutique, I can't really stand the clothing too bright and shiny on my eyes, some of the clothing looked really redicuouse for high fashion.

Mina aproched me with what looks to be a babydoll t-shirt it was white with a star on the chest part of the shirt.

" This is totally you" Mina said handing it towards me " come on go put it on!" I was pushed towards the changing rooms.

Amy was came over with apart of skinny jeans and they were a blue color.

" Try these on with the shirt" she told me. with the article of clothing in my hand I headed into the empty changing stall.

...

I looked at myself in the mirror, the shirt showed off my stomach and the jeans came only to my hips, this is not comfortable, how in the world do women find these revealing clothing to be comfortable? To me I was feeling expose!

" Come on out Blaze!" I heard Amy call, I sighed and stepped out of the stall, both Amy and Mina were silent, did I put the outfit on wrong?

" OMG!" the two said in unison.

" Thats a goos look on you" Mina commented

" I agree!" Amy looked over to me " you should get it!"

"well I..."

" I'll take care of the price" Mina offered going to the cash register.

" Now hold on!" I called to her but she was gone, I swear that Mina is so fast! She was already the 5th person in line!

" Don't worry about it" Amy spoke.

" Shouldn't Mina not be... You know spending Manic's money like this?" I asked, amy looked at me funny, was it true? The pink hedgehog then burst out laughing.

" You think Mina is... Oh no Blaze, this isn't Manic money" Amy told me " you see Mina was once a world famous model!"

Model? Mina? Then it dawned onto me , I remember reading magazines in high school and Mina would be featured on the cover and have her own article!

I'm so embarrassed! Here I am shopping with a well known celebrity and I assume she was just a girl spending away her fiance's money!.

I quickly changed out of the shirt and jeans just in time for Mina was now at the counter, I handed the cashier the clothing, I reached into my backpack to get my wallet but Mina stopped me and handed me a tassel purse that was purple color.

" Here!" she handed me the purse " this way you wont have to be carrying around that backpack like a homeless vagabond".

This was too much, I can't accept these for free, I tried to insist I help pay but the mongoose refused and told me it was on her.

Before I could say anything more My backpack seams came apart and... all of my packed clothes, underwear and all fell on the floor.

Can this day get any worse? hopefully the employee doesn't accuse me of stealing from here.

Amy quickly helped picked up my clothes, she notice how some of my choices were just over size t-shirts and jeans that were too big for me.

" Oh boy" she sighed " Mina looks like we got worked to do!" I looked back at the two girl who were eyeing me like vultures that circled there prey.

...

After 2 hours of them picking out my new wardrobe, I felt guilty as they shopped for new clothing for me, to insist I help pay I offered to treat them at the food court.

Amy even bought me a new duffle bag, all of my old clothes I had were immediately thrown into the garbage, After further inspection I can see the worn holes in the shirts and in the pants!.

So here I am carrying around 6 bags of new clothing. We all headed towards the food court, and to my word I did offer to treat them at the food court.

Mina and I had a salad while Amy had a burger and fries, I notice she put over 6 packets of salt all over her fries, I think each individual fry was coated with salt I watched as Amy picked one up and dipped it in the ketchup and at it.

Mina and I cringe imagine the salty taste of that lonely fry, Amy looked over to us.

" What? I'm not the only one" she told us " my brother is the same way, only he like to put it on his burger and fries!"

I started to think about it more, Silver is a merhog... Could this just be a merhog thing?.

As we continue to eat out meals my ears picked up on a conversation that was happening just next to our table.

A sky blue cat and a pink rabbit were talking, the cat was wearing a orange midriff halter top with accent jeans and the rabbit was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck with scalloped skirt.

" I can't wait for the concert" the rabbit spoke, she was sipping on her lattle.

" Me too! Sonic and Manic are so dreamy!' the cat responded.

"Yeah but they are taken apparently" the rabbit rolled her eyes " too bad their sister isn't a guy"

" The only single member of the band and it a girl!" the cat complained " seriously I think she the only only member that no one likes!"

Wait...These two were talking badly about Sonic's sister! How could they! Amy and Mina seem to have heard the conversation as well, they didn't approve of them talking badly about their future sister in law.

Before we could do anything a flash of brown and magenta came running past our table, the person hat and sunglasses came flying off.

It was Sonia!

...

Amy manage to find Sonia, Mina and I walked over to them, the magenta hedgehog was crying, I guess those two girl must of hurt her feeling but what was she doing at the mall by herself?

" I knew it! I knew it!' The magenta hedgehog cried "no one likes me"

" Not true" Amy said comforting her " I like you"

" You're just saying that because you're Sonic fiancee" Sonia responded " all of my brother's ex girlfriend would pretend to be on friendly terms with me... But in the end not one of bother to get to know me".

I saw as Mina sat down next to Sonia other side " oh come on Sonia , I sure you have one friend who like you".

Sonia wipe her eyes and looked at them. " there was one person" she spoke " But that person ended up breaking my heart."

" Who... the two asked in unison. Sonia sighed.

" It was my ex-girlfriend, Rouge the bat!" Sonia told them.

...

As Sonia explained she wasn't speaking about a friendship, her and Rouge were actully lovers! Sonia explained that when she was in highschool she didn't show much intrest in boys and soon discoverd she was gay.

When she admitted she was gay the rest of her high school life was dealt with those who discriminated her.

She was miserable, until she met Rouge, she and Rouge were alway together, some try to discriminate the bat but she fought back and even would kiss Sonia in public just to get them off there backs.

Sonia explained that Rouge and her dated for at least 3 years...

Until Rouge feelings changed, and ended breaking up with Sonia. it turned out bats have been known to change their biologically sexual attraction, so you can say Rouge is bisexual and ended up with their manager Shadow.

That would explain why Sonia was giving Shadow odd looks and glares.

...

To help Sonia feel better Amy and Mina insisted she join them with thier shopping spree, oh no! more shopping!

...

We arrived back at Silver's parents house, looks like I'm staying another night here for Harmony had already set up the guest room for me.

As I placed my items along the floor I over herd Silver and Amy talking out in the hallway.

" Go away Silver" Amy voice told him " you are not seeing Blaze until were all ready for the concert".

It was kinda funny, these two who are in their 20's and they are bickering like children.

" MOM!" Amy started to whine.

" SILVER!" I could hear the family commotion just outside my door, well I better get ready. I chose to wear the shirt and jeans Mina and Amy picked out in the first store we went to I took my tassel purse out and placed my wallet in it. Well inside the purse has a separate compartment that acted like a wallet so I only took a small amount of money from my wallet and placed it in the purse.

..

I exit the guest room, to my suprise ther was Silver and Amy, Amy had him in a headlock, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a heart in the middle and pleated skirt with sneakers.

The two siblings looked over at me and quicky broke apart there fight.

" Ready for some fun?" Amy asked me, I nodded my head yes, I mean after all what happened today I think I can handle a concert.

* * *

 **I was going to make this and the Concert part all in one big chapter... But insted the chapter experience will be written in the next chapter.**

 **So the whole Salt thing... In the movie " Aquamarine" the mermaid character Aquamarine would put salt on everything she ate so I went with that.**

 **And yeah... in this story Sonia is gay... I know she not but this is just a fan story I wanted to include a gay character in here so yeah.**

 **As for Rouge being bisexual , in the wildlife bats are the only known creatures that are known to change their sexual attraction... so yeah Rouge was once a gay woman but then turned hetero.**

 **Fun Fact: the Salt scene and Sonia sexual reveal was going to be the focus of chapter 12 but I deleted that for it didn't feel right.**


	14. The Concert

**(Blaze)**

The board walked looked way different then it did from the day, Silver, Amy and I walked until we reached the pier, thats where the concert stage was built.

We manage to get past secirty thanks to Amy as we found a spot that was semi close to the stage but not to close where our ears will be hurt from the loud speakers.

...

We watched as Sonic and his siblings came on stage, Mina was on the stage making the introductions and thanking every one for coming out for the festival. After the advertising for the sponsors she made her exit.

I watched as Sonic took his place a lead sininger and gutarist, Manic on drums and Sonai with her key borad.

...

I did listen to well to the lyrics insted I was more focus on the melody of the songs, and how well Sonic and his siblings played together up on stage.

Sonia on the other hand dispite what she been throuhg manage to keep a positive additude and play on.

After 30 minuets the band called for an intermission, so we were free to relax until they started yup again.

..

I took the opportunity to go get a drink of water, I was thirty, I walked over to a vendor that was selling bottled water, after i purchased the bottle I didn't get to take my first sip for as I turned my eyes widen and I dropped the bottle.

No!...No! I reconized that leather jacket, those sunglasses and that green fur. It was Scourge! And he was looking right at me with those cold blue eyes of his.

" Well, well if it isn't my sweet little Blaze" He called out to me. Those feelings, the feelings of seeing him again, it was coming back to me, I couldn't move. He invaded my personal space and placed his arm around my shoulder.

" Why don't you and I have a nice little chat" he spoke to me. " It be like old times where we would get $10.99 steaks at that steak house"

Knowing Scourge I could tell he was up to something and it scares me!

 **( Silver)**

I wonder what took Blaze so long, I decided to go look for her but as I was reaching the vendor I notice she was not there.

Strange, I could've sworn she was there, I was about to head back to my sister when I bumped into a person, I turned to apologies to a hedgehog... That looked a lot like shadow minus the different color stripes and his mouth could barely be seen.

I noticed his bright green eyes kept staring at me, it was kinda creepy " s..Sorry sir" I manage to tell him before I walked away to avoid any more awkwardness.

Once out of that strange hedgehog sight I heard a scream!

* * *

 **The moment every one was waiting for...**

 **The reunion between Scourge and Blaze!**

 **And yes... I reference that video, only those who've seen it over a million time will know what I'm speaking of.**


	15. Taking Back

**(Scourge)**

Oh how I missed that look, I manage to take Blaze away from prying eyes, once alone in an alley I threw her on the ground.

Now taking a good look at her I noticed her clothes have changed, so she thinks she can just spend money like nothing eh?

In my hand I manage to take her new acquired purse, looks very expensive. I watched as Blaze just sat on the ground she looks terrified... Good!

I swung the purse around like a yo-yo " well, care to explain this?" I held up the purse " don't think I didn't notice the stolen money to took from me"

I opened the purse, I reached in hoping to get my stolen wallet but... it was empty! I looked in the purse and even unzipped the pocket, inside was just a few bills and loose change.

Taking the money I stuffed it in my jacket pocket, I was pissed! I glared at the cat and threw the purse back at her hitting her in the head.

Reaching down I grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her off the ground " you little bitch!" gave her a slap across the face " you spent all my money didn't you!"

She was silent, I saw her terrified expression turn into anger. I shoved her, I watched as she grabed her purse and continued to glare at me.

So the kitty cat is no longer scared of me?... I'll have to fix that! I started to creep up on her, she took a step back each time I step forward.

I was about ti raise my fist ready to punch her in the face when I suddenly couldn't move! as much as I tried I couldn't budge.

" BLAZE!" I heard some guy call out her name, I was able to turn around, standing behind me was a male hedgeohg, He had... Distinctive 5 quills, so this was the Merhog!

Guess I owe Fiona an apology for not believing her, well I did believe the part about her telling me Blaze was spotted but not the merhog.

Next to him... Well hello! Ain't she a tiny little hedgehog, bright pink fur and all, beside what I don't tell Fiona wont hurt, she knows I'm already using Blaze.

" Let her go!" the merhog demanded, I look back at Blaze then at the merhog, well isn't this intresting.

So I gave a soft smirk to that hedgehog boy " fine you win" I told him, I wated til he release my hand, the bright blue glow disapeared from my hand and Blaze started to walk past me.

" Not so fast there" I reached out and grabed the cat " after all Blaze here revealed to me your secret merhog!" I told him , I watched as the merhogs eyes widen, straged that the pink hedgehog eyes widen as well in shock.

" Thats right merhog! Blaze and I have been working together, she not as innocent as you believed her to be" I smirked with confidence as I watched that merhog boy stare in disbelief at Blaze who was trying to get out of my grasp.

* * *

 **From now on I'll be posting new chapter once a week...**


	16. Fiona's Secret

**(Blaze)**

The merhogs? How does Scourge know about them... And why is he saying I told him, thats not true!

I look over to Silver and Amy who look very shock... Do they belive Scourge?

" Silver!" I called out snapping them out of there trance , then I notice someone was sneaking up behind them " BEHIND YOU!"

Too late, I watched in horror as Amy was taken and a cloth was placed over her mouth, next thing I knew she was out cold.

Silver tried to attacked the person but he simpled grabbed him and did the same thing knocking them out.

"SILVER!" I screamed out his name, What's going on? Next thing I knew I felt a cloth go over my mouth.

I felt very dizzy my vision was getting fuzzy and my eyes were getting blurry. I collapsed to the ground, I tried to fight off the drug the last thing I saw was that strange hedgehog pick up Silver and some red fur lady pick up Amy.

No!...I...Have..Too...

Next thing I knew I was out!

...

I started to stir, Sitting up I held my head, I tried to remember what happened, how did I end up here? Last thing I remembered was the concert...

Scourge! I looked around, i could've sworn I saw him... then my memory came back, I did see him! He stole the small amount of money I had and... Silver, Amy! They were nowhere to bee scene

I have to get help! I got up from the ground, my legs were a bit wobbly from the chloroform. I wouldn't let what happen to me get in the way of what's need to be done, I should let Sonic know what happened to his fiance.

 **( Fiona)**

I admired the ring that was on my finger, sure pink isn't my color but it got me past security. I searched behind the stage for the famous band, there he was!.

Sonic was standing talking to his manager and siblings, this is going to be great. I'm gonna get back at him!

I calmly walked over to the group but as I got closer I saw their manager walk towards me.

" Sorry no fans allowed" he told me, he looked intimidating... I have to admit he kinda hot for a imitating guy.

" Oh but sir I'm no fan" I held up my hand showing the ring " I'm Sonic's fiance"

" Where did you get that?!" I heard Sonic standing behind the manager. Sonic approached me, I know he was going to take the ring back but I pulled my hand behind my back.

" What do you mean Sonic?" I said " your the one who gave it to me remeber?"

" Fiona" Sonic said my name " I don't know what game your playing but I know very well I didn't give you any ring".

" Fine" I pouted " your right... your ex-fiance gave it to me" I smirked, I saw his eyes widen " yeah I saw her throw the ring away, shame really" I pulled my hand back to admire the ring " guess she wasn't worth it"

" You're lying!" Sonic pointed to me " Fiona this is why we broke up! you lied and cheated on me behind my back" he pointed to me " now you gonna tell me where's Amy!"

" Like I'm gonna tell you anything" I said with confidence, next thing I notice I saw Blaze trying to get past the security but they weren't letting her.

" Please it's an emergency I have to talk with Sonic!" I heard her beg, nice try girl, I have the security belive your just a dumb fan who want to molest Sonic.

But to my suprise Sonic walked past me and help Blaze get in, I watched as Blaze talked to Sonic.

That damn cat! " don't listen to her Sonic, she's the one who kidnapped Amy!" I looked down at my hand to discover the ring was gone, where did it go? it couldn't of slipped of, it practically fit my finger.

I notice Manic was by Sonic side and handed him the ring, I completely forgot that Manic could do that.

That when Sonic, Manic, Blaze and the manager all glared at me, I tried to back away but i was blocked off by the security.

...

I was taken into custody, I glared at Blaze, last ditch effort I snuck away.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I lunged at her, I pinned her down on the stage floor " you have to get in the way of everything!" the security came and pulled me off, My anger turned into joy, I don't know why but I just started to laugh " but you fell for it!" I laughed " I set Scourged up with you!"

I saw her eyes widen " face it kitty, did you really think Scourge actually liked you?" I asked " it was all a plan to just suck you dry of your money!." I saw her looking in disbelief." thats right, each month your parents were sending Scourge and I money all thanks to you!" I told my little secret to her.

" Scourge had to pretend to be you to convince your parents to give us the money! You're such a dumb naive cat who fell for a total bad boy, my bad boyfriend!"

I watched as Blaze fist curled up in a ball, she turned to me, I notice her fist was heating up.

" You.." I didn't blink for she was now up in my face " unbelieveable bitch!" I felt her hand make contact with my face.

My face was buring , her slap was hard and the added heat didn't help, I looked back at the angry feline.

" DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH!" she screamed " NOT ONLY DID YOU RUIN MY HIGHSCHOOL LIFE BUT YOU..." tears were brimming from her eyes, she turned away from me.

Sonic's sister Sonia walked over to the cat and gave her a hug. Blaze looked back at her and just let the hedgehog comfort her.

" Oh look if it isn't the lesbian" I made a remark " I watch out Blaze, lesbians will grope with out warning" Sonic was now in my face.

" Don't.. you ever speak about my sister like that!" he said in a very dark tone " I'm done with you! "

I scoffed as I was finally escorted away from the stage.

 **(Blaze)**

I knew it... I knew all along that Fiona and Scourge were in it together, it still hurts to be manipulated like that.

Not only that but they both were stealing from me... Not just me, but my parents! my mother and father! They took advantage of them, he had no right to do that!.

Sonic walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, This wasn't the time to pity me, we have to figure out where Amy and Silver were taken, The fact Scourge knew about the Merhog mean they could be killed!.

...

 **(Silver)**

My head was hurting, I woke up to find myself under water, looking at myself my cloths were striped and my dark grey tail appeared, I looked over to my right and... Amy must've been forced into merhog as well for her legs turned into a magenta tail.

" I finally have you merhogs!" I heard a voice call to us, turning around I saw that strange hedgehog I bumped into earlier, quickly I was by my sister's side protecting her, the hedgehog chucked at me.

" Going to protect her eh?" He asked " Of course female mermobians are more valuable then you males but..." he looked over to me " your only just bait" he walked over to the tank we were in

" You see your going to help me lure a certain merhog that got away from me years ago" he pulled out a old photo from his jacket. My eyes widen.

It was mom and she was in her Merhoig form.

" Thats right my boy" it was hard to tell by it seems he was smirking " recognize this merhog? you should after all you are her son".

* * *

 **Looks like Blaze found out the truth about Scourge and Fiona.**


	17. Out With A Bang

**( Blaze)**

I explained to Sonic my encounter with Scourge and how he... Well I told him what I knew about Mermobians and revealed to him that his future brother in-law was one.

Sonic sighed " I see" he looked down at Amy's engagement ring, I felt guilty, I must've disrespected Amy by revealing her secret but if Silver's a merhog then she is mostly likely she was one as well.

" Amy told me about how rare the mermaid tears are" he spoke " it was on the day she revelaed her merhog form to me"

He went on how he told me about Amy being upset that he was going to dump her , Sonic assured her he was never going to dump her and that he loved her.

Once Amy dried her eyes she gave him a big bear hug and the two ended up falling over the docks and into the ocean water. It was there he saw Amy in merhog form for the first time.

After she dried off and return to Mobian form she told him about the mermobian situation and how they are being hunted down. Especially for the rare jewels called the Mermaid tears.

Sonic was more determing to save his fiance but the intercom reminded them of the concert that was going to start up.

I was going to sugest we go to silver's parents but then we herd a loud explosion on the pier!

...

Some one set fire to th temporary police station and it cause a big panic, not only was that building on fire but small burts of flams caught on the stage making all the concert goers run in fear.

While the police were trying to calm every one down and lead them out salfly I saw in the sky Rouge landed with her daughter screaming and crying.

Shadow was quick to go to his wife's side and embrace her thanking the heavens she wasn't harm.

I walked over to them to give my relief that she wasn't harm, including young jade who was in her pajamas and was crying in her mother's arms.

" I'm glad I heard ticking" she spoke " for some one planted a bomb in our hotel room.

Before I could say any more I herd an explosion from one of the sponsoring hotels!

...

Due to the sudden bombing the rest of the concert was canceled, I saw Sonia by a apricot color echidna female who wore a white tank top and green skirt plus sandals, she had bright blue eyes.

The Echidna appeared to have injured her leg for red was seeping from her skirt. I watched as Sonia was quick to perform first aid and bandage the leg quickly as she could.

Then the ambulance came and took the echinda girl away but befoer the close the door I herd the echidna thank Sonia and proclaim that she was her number 1 fan and was so glad to meet her.

...

I was by Sonic, Shadow and Rouge side as Sonic explained the situation even going as far to reveal Amy Merhog side.

I didn't like the idea of revealing the mermobians to the two, To be honest I still didn't trust Shadow, Rouge on the other hand handed her daughter over to Shadow and looked at us.

" You 2 are going to need a boat" she spoke " If anything they could be off the coast line and out into the ocean to preseve the merform".

Rouge's knowledge of mermobians seems a bit suspisouce to me but Sonic informed her about Silver's father being a sailor.

...

The three of us headed towards Silver's parents when we discovered a horrific sight. Their house door was broke down and it appears a fight happened.

Sonic quickly ran inside with Rouge and I following, Thier were saw Silver's dad on the floor Sonic was quick to check for any sign of life.

" Mr hedgehog" Sonic shook him... We heard him mumbling, I looked over and I saw that one of the windows was broken and a empty can on the floor.

He must of been gassed! I looked around and I saw photos frames werer broken and other decrorative furniture were smashed and broken.

But then it became clear some one was missing... Where was Harmony?

* * *

 **Where is Silver and Amy's mother?**

 **And it looks like Sonia has a fan of her own!**


	18. Torment To The Merhogs

**(Silver)**

" Stop it!" I demanded from inside the tank, I watched in horror as Amy was taken out of the tank and shackled to the wall, there I watched that echidna woman jab her with a taser! I couldn't bear it! my sister was being tortured.

" AMY!" I slammed my hand against the tank , I wanted them to stop! this wasn't right.

When we were children mom told my sister to never cry while in merhog form, it was difficult for her since she was a very sensitive child.

But now I saw her trying real hard to not cry, come on Amy I know you can do it.

" Enjoying the show" I heard that strange hedgehog speak, he was standing next to me watching as my sister was being tortured.

" Crank up the voltage" I heard him comand the echidna, the lady obeyed and twisted the knob on the taser. Amy thrashed swinging her merhog tail and ended up slapping the taser out of that womans hand.

I secret cheered for my sister, but her victory felt short for that hedgehog approached her and gave her a sharp slap across the face.

 **( Mephiles)**

I watched the young merhog react to my act of discipline correction upon her face. she looked at me with those same jade eyes that merhog had. It was clear this female was her daughter, oh how it irritated me so.

I watched to see how she would respond, I stood waiting, my hands behind my back, her cheek was showing signs of red from where I hit her.

That when I saw her eyes brimming with water, yes that right my merhog let the tears fall.

That's when I hard small droplet hit the floor, The merhog before me was now crying, each tear that rolled down her face dropped to the floor turning into the jewel I been collecting, I picked one up to inspect its color.

The tear was a salmon color... common color for a mermaid tear, you see each merhog female has produce different colors of these tears. the pink coloring being common among the tears but still fetch a hefty price.

In my research the rares tears are one that are gold color. But there has never been a mermobian nown to cry that color. but the closest I've gotten to a rare mermaid tear was those purple colored one... The one that merhog made years ago.

Just then the door opened up, That green hedgehog was back, he was with that fox female and in their arms struggling was a white female hedgehog.

She made eye contact with me " M..Mephiles!" she gasp.

 **( Silver)**

Mom knew this guy? I watched as Mephiles walked over to my mom, he grabed her face making him look up at her.

" You thought you escape eh Harmony?" he asked " But look what I have!" he stepped aside, my mom gasp, Amy crying as many tears as she can while I locked eye contact with my mother!

Mom quickly made the green hedgehog let go of her and pulled away from the female fox.

That green hedgehog, boy did I despised him, he was the one that hurt Blaze, this was the guy she feared, I swear if I get out of this tank and get my legs back I will beat him for everything he's done to Blaze!

Mom was over by Amy's side comforting her letting her know she was there and trying everything to make Amy not cry any more.

The green hedgehog came over to the tank, that female fox was by his side.

" So merhog" he spoke " you really though Blaze liked you eh?"

Don't you speak about her right now! then I saw the female fox wrap her arms around the hedgehog.

It was clear to me, This hedgehog was nothing but a to timer! That scum!

" Oh whats the matter merbaby?" The fox called to me " you angry at my Scourge?" she gave a haughty laugh. she walked up to the tank that separated us she placed her hand on the glass wall.

" To bad the males are worthless" she sneered " but once Scourge and I get our share of the tears were out!"

I heard a scream! I looked over Amy was calling out to mom while that Mephiles guy pulled mom away from her, he forced her up the ladder t and was now pushing her towards the open tank I was in.

Mom was putting up a good fight, she tried to kick him away anything to provent being turned into a merhog. but he won by stripping off mom's skirt!

Mom gave a shrike as her skirt was torn off with no way to cover herself Mephiles seased the opertunity and shoved mom in.

With a splash Mom's merhog instincts kicked in as her legs started to cover up in yellow scaled and her fee grew into fins, her legs pulling together and in seconds she was in merhog form!

Mom looked over to me I swam over to her giving her a hug. Mom understood and hugged me back.

" Don't worry Silver" she whispered to me " I will not let them harm you, or your sister!" she looked up at Mephiles who was glareing down at us from the watery surface.

" We'll get out of here" she promised me while glaring back at Mephiles.

* * *

 **More Merhog lore...**

 **Figured for the Mermaid tears the color determines the value.**


	19. Understanding The Dangers

**(Blaze)**

Sonic and I looked at a small little fishing boat, We weren't sure if this was going to work but it was better then nothing.

Silver's father was on the boat preparing the deck and making sure the engine was working. It looked like he hasn't used that boat in decades.

I looked over to see Rouge was dressed in a tank top and shorts, she had her fur pulled back in a small ponytail and was hugging her husband and giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

I watched as the little baby bat fussed and reached out for her mother but Shadow held her close and Jade's hands latched on to her father insted.

I was still unsure about Rouge, I could sense she was hiding something from us she approached us " Your two ready?" she asked .

Sonic nodded but I on the other hand... I'm in fact scared, this was all so sudden but then I recall the time spent with Silver, the moment he saved me from the ocean, discovering his Merhog side, how he been kid to me, supportive and just been there when I tried to push him away.

This feeling, I only knew him for a few days but... I nodded at the bat, yes I was going with them.

Scourge may of caught me off guard but now that I saw him I no long feared him, I was going to make him and Fiona pay for what they did, I was going to get back at them for stealing from my parents!.

" The ship is ready" Silver's father called to us, Sonic and I looked at eachother and nodded, we stepped on to the small boat, Rouge on the other hand took to the sky.

" If I know where sailors want to hide captured mermobians they want it to be out in the middle of the ocean far from prying eyes" I saw her glare out into the ocean.

...

 **(Scourge)**

Fiona and I were given the tears that pink merhog cried, we each counted the small pearl like jewels, Fiona on the other hand layed some out and wondered how she could turn them into a necklace or a bracelet.

" Oh I'm not going to string them" she said " I'll have a gold chain and placed each one on the chain, then if I'm in a scrape for cash I'll just pluck a tear off and sell it!"

oh Fi yourseomething else. " You!" I turned around to see that merhog boy glare at me, ever since we met he seems to have it out for me.

" Pipe down merboy" I snapped, I notice his wrist had 2 bracelets on them, I guess those were to prevent him from using his psychokinesis.

It was indeed startling to see that from any one but the way he saw me harm Blaze... I got up from my spot and walked over to the tank.

My hands behind my back as smirked at the merhog . " Tell me merboy" I spoke to him " do you like Blaze?"

He wasn't going to respond, I figure so, he totally into her " News flash merboy, she mine!" I looked back to see Fiona drop some of her tears, I gave her a wink and she understood, but I could tell she was getting irritated with that cat. I looked back to the merhog who clear didn't believe me.

" Well your a lousy boyfriend to her" he responded " do you have any idea what you've done to her!"

Does it look like I care, it was all just a scheme from the get go. I took a step forward towards him.

" I'll let you on a little secret merhog" I adjusted my sunglasses so they wouldn't fall over my face " I never loved her in the first place!" I saw the merhog ball up his fist, oh did I make him angry?

Fiona walked over to my side she wraped her arms around my shoulders and leaned into my neck. I placed my hand around her waist and looked back at the merhog.

" You see my gal Fiona here came up with the plan to take advantage of the kitty" I told him " so your little cat friend was to stupid to believe I liked her and I manage to make a profit off of her parents money!".

 **( Silver)**

So thats it! Man I just wanted to take Scourge and give him a thrashing but my hands were bounded by theses bracelets.

How could he! He took advantage of a woman like that, no wonder Blaze behaved the way she did it was all his fault, it disgust me that not only did he do that to her but he had the audacity to be with that fox girl all while doing that.

Now I understood why Blaze kept that backpack close to herself, she must of found the money he stole form her. I don't blame her, he stole form her and she was just taking back what belong to hers... or her parents.

I glanced over Scourge shoulder to see a dark figure peering from the window, I watched as the figure took off, the wings on the figure were bat like.

Could it be? Are we going to be saved?

* * *

 **For now on I'll update Mondays and Fridays...**


	20. Captured by Wind

**( Blaze)**

Sonic, Pete and I waited out on the boat for Rouge, she insisted she scouted the ocean first to find the location.

I looked over the boat, the water, the ocean water looked kinda murky , it could be just from not seeing the ocean surface but looking over to Sonic I could swore his face was turning the same color as his fur.

I'll give Sonic credit for over coming his water phobia to save Amy, I admired his loyalty to her and how devoted he is.

Of course I'm also jelouse over the fact my Ex... No! Scourge used me, and was never once loyal to me or cared about my feelings.

What Fiona told me at the concert has been bugging me, part of me still agry at them for what they are done, and another part of me... Angry at myself for getting myself in that sisuation.

" Hey you two the bat lady is back" Pete called out making me snap out of my thoughts, sonic and I looked up and sure enough Rouge was seen flying back towards the boat.

" I saw a lone building out in the middle of the ocean" Rouge pointed in the direction. before she could say where to go Something fired in the sky, I watched as Rouge just barely missed whatever was shooting at her.

Looking in the direction the shot came thier was a boat and it was heading twoards us! another fire was shot, this time it hit the sail of our boat putting a hole in it.

Rouge quickly landed on the boat to avoid the cross fire, every thing was happening so fast! the boat was coming closer to us, then i felt a gust of wind blowing behind me.

Sonic came to my side as we tried to fight against the wind, he held on some rope while grabbing hold around my waist, the wind was pretty strong, next thing we knew the rope snapped and we were sucked up in the air!.

...

I opened my eyes, I felt muscle strain as it turned out my arms were shackled to a wall, I looked over to my left, Sonic was in the same situation along with Pete. then my eyes turned to the large tank in front of me.

Inside was Silver! and he was a merhog! And by the looks on his face he must of been worried. behind him was Amy, she was in merhog form as well..and there was a female merhog with her.

I recognized her! It was Harmony, I'll admit she a beautiful Merhog.

I looked over to my right side and saw Rouge thrash at the restrains, The bat was trying the best she could but the shackles were just too strong.

My ears perked up on doors opening, I watched as a Hedgehog who shared similar appearances to Rouge's husband, a female echidna was by his left side and on his right...

SCORGE! what was he doing with them! So was Fiona! Sonic and I could've sworn she was taken into custody by the concert security.. Then it came clear, how Scourge knew about the Mer mobians, The hedgehog in the long coat must of told them about it...

They must be poachers! And seeing Fiona drape herself all over Scourge was really pissing me of, My body heated up not because i was jealous, I was anger by these two, My anger was getting the best of me that my slight jerking on my restraint got their attention.

Fiona left Scourges side and walk up to me " aw look at the poor pathetic kitty!" she said as she grab hold of my face with her hand. Fiona glared at me with those ice cold eyes of hers , next thing i know I felt a blow to my stomach, I gasp for air as Fiona fist made contact with me. she pulled back her hand and then struck me again this time using her knee.

" Don't ever humiliate me like that ever again!" she whispered darkly at me" learn your damn place!". as much as it hurt I gotten use to beating like this thanks to Scourge.

" Leave her alone!" I herd Rouge call out " I know what your after!. her out burst got the attention of the hedgehog and the Echidna.

Rouge eyes looked up at her left hand " My wedding ring" she wiggled her hand for them to see " on my wedding ring I have the rarest mermaid tear ever" she claimed.

In an instant all eyes widen on Rouge claim, rarest mermaid tear? What's that?

* * *

 **Rouge seems to have the rarest mermaid tear? How and why?**


	21. Lies And Control

**(Mephiles)**

Rarest Tear? impossible! if anything I bet this bat is just lying... But!

The rarest tear, could it be the golden Mermaid tear? I've done my research on these tears their color the value.

I've manage to have extracted light blue tears from different mermobian females in the past.

The purple ones come from a few Mermobians , I looked over at Harmony who was protecting her children by pushing them behind her.

But the golden tear... Now that one was known to be difficult to obtain for one the females of that particular merspecies have total control of their emotions, unlike other females they are not prone cry easily.

But the species it self are now hard to find... unless, I looked back at the bat, quickly I reached up and pulled the ring off her left finger.

The band was a nice white gold but resting in the middle... that color! I couldn't belive it

I clasp the ring in my hand and turned to her " where did you get this?" I asked " This tear is impossilbe to find!"

I watched as the bat simply smirked at me " set the others free" she commanded " Do that and I'll tell you where I _found_ the tear".

They way she said 'found' I was able to tell it was a lie. I looked back at the ring in my hand, the golden color the tear gave off, it was captivating, this little tear equaled the small handfuls pink tears that the fox and her boyfriend manage to gather from that pink merhog.

But in my years of research I knew how to get what I want.

 **( Blaze)**

That hedgehog was looking at me, not only that but I could see Scourge and Fiona eyeing me as well, What do they want from me?

 _" Stay calm"_ rouge whispered to me _" don't let them upset you"_

I was going to respond back but I felt hands grab my chin and i was forced to look at that hedgehog bright green eyes.

" I believe I've not properly introduce myself" He spoke " My name is Mephiles", he let my chin go and he patted me on the head like some child who did a good deed.

Mephiles walked over to the Tank where Silver swam ver, he was trying to look at me but Mephiles was blocking his sight.

" I was indeed correct about you" he spoke " after all" he turn his head facing me " If it wasn't for you I've wouldn't of been able to locate the whereabouts of these merhogs".

My mouth opened, what? I don't understand what was he talking about, I felt my hands being released from my cuffs, before I could rub the soreness from my wrist, That Echidna lady grab my arms and pinned them behind me and made me walk over to the tank.

My eyes once again met with Silver, i could see he was worried for my safety, so was Harmony and Amy. Mephiles was by my side his hand grab hold of my shoulder and the echidna lady let me go, she backed away from me.

" Just look at them" Mephiles spoke, they all completely trust you, little did they know you were secretly helping me the entire time".

I pushed Mephiles way from me, that was not true! Just then I was surrounded by Mephiles, The echidna woman, Scourge and Fiona.

" No..." I manage to say " I did nothing ..." I never liked being blamed for anything, It happened when I was in elementary school.

Back then I caught a group of girls doing something wrong, but in the end I got in trouble and they got away with it.

That memory it made my entire body heat up, I felt the heat go directly to my hands, next thing I knew I lost control.


	22. Confronting Part 1

**( Scourge)**

Fiona and I backed away the moment we sense that Blaze was on the verge of losing control.

Not wanting to stay around we grab our mermaid tears and planed to run for it, but that damn Echidna woman caught us and kicked away the tears out of our hands.

" Mephiles didn't give you permission to leave!" she said in a dark tone. thats when we felt the room get warmer and warmer.

Blaze hands were now engulf with flames, DAMN! I had not idea she was capable of doing that. I watcehd as she walked over to us.

" Blaze...Babe" I quickly spoke " you know I care about you right?" I told her hoping she'll calm down. insted she looked over to the bag of tears, she leaned down and picked up the tears. Fiona and I watcehd in horror as she set the tears on fire.

Our money! Our ticket to the good life was now gone. I had enough. Pulling my hand back I was about to sock it to her but she manage to move out of the way.

She was so fast that I ended up slamming my fist into the water tank, looking in I saw that Merhog boy scoot back, I turned around facing the fire cat, I crouched down and prepared to jump kick her when my ears picked up on something cracking behind me.

Looking back the tank started to crack " you idiot!" Mephiles called out to me, but the tank cracks got longer and expanded more.

Next thing I know I got covered in salt water from the tank bursting open.

 **( Silver)**

Luckly I didn't land on any sharp glass but when the tank burst open I came pouring out along the water, I ended up landing on top on Scourge, now's my chance.

With my tail I gave him a few smacked on the head, Male mermobians have learn to defend our selves if we were forced on land , and our tails are pretty powerful when we thrash them against our opponent.

As I was going to hit him again Scourge grab me by my tail and threw me off to the side. as I recovered from the throw I found myself pinned for Scourge was towering over me, his foot on the fins of my tail.

" Say Merboy" He spoke darkly as he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket " I heard scales are worth a lot, so your going to make up for the tears that damn cat burned".

I tried to pull on my tail but Scourge kept laughing then I saw a blur of lavender come charging at him throwing him off.

 **( Blaze)**

I don't remember much, all I can recall was letting my emotions getting the best of me and then the next thing I knew I was soak and wet from water. I kneeled down to Silver being eye level with him.

" Are you alright" I asked. I watched as he pull his tail fin up to inspect the damage Scourge inflicted on it.

" I'm fine but how about..." I suddenly wraped my arms around him, I don't know what came over me but the relife that he was ok just made me happy and I felt him wrap his arms around my back returning the hug.

But then I felt a blow to the back of my head, I couldn't see but I hear Silver scream out my name.

 **(Fiona)**

I stood behind the knocked out cat, The merhog boy held her in his arms, disgusting if you ask me, I held my blunt object as I looked down at the merhog, Scourge came over to my side, He looked pretty beat up with that bruise to his head.

We found it quite amusing seeing the merhog throw himself on top of Blaze as if he was going to protect her.

Stupid boy, I raise my blunt wepon when a hand caught my wrist, looking behind me it was Sonic.

How did he?, looking behind him the other two had escaped, next thing I know that bat woman was next to me and elbowed me in the stomach.

I gasp letting my weapon go, Scourge was next to me helping me up, something I appreciate from him.

" you got some nerve bat" he barked at her. Sonic was now inhis face.

" You not the one to talk Scourge!" he bawled up his fist but didn't strike. Scourge and I backed away from the two, as we backed away we found ourselves tripping over that merhog's tail and we fell on our asses.

 **( Silver)**

That teached them, just then I felt the transformation happening, My fins slowly turning back into feet, Th my tail splitting apart and returning to legs, the scales truing into fur.

Once back as a hedgehog I got up the floor and picked Blaze up and held her in my arms, I looked over to my mother , My dad was by her side as she turned back, Amy was starting to turn back as well and Sonic was by her side.

" No one move!" I heard his voice, We all turned to Mephiles who now had a giant hose in his arms.

" Stay right where you all are!" he pointed the hose at us " This hose is conected to the ocean, one spray and you all be back to Merhogs!" This wasn't good.

He pulled on the handle of the hose, We all prepared for the impact but then the white bat steped infront of all of us and got sprayed by the water.

We all watched as she fell to the flood but insted of standing up, her entire waist down was turned into an orange mermobian tail!

* * *

 **Behold Rouge is a Mermobian...**


End file.
